I'm With You
by omaomae
Summary: One day while feeling "down-in-the-dumps," Ran sees someone who looks like Shinichi and runs after him. What happens after that?


**Author's Note: So this is my second fanfic…like my last one I'm honestly not sure how this came to mind…I just heard the song and I thought of Ran…so idk. Again I apologize if anyone's OOC or if this story completely doesn't make sense (because it probably doesn't). **

**This story is also not supposed to be funny like the last one. In fact I don't even think it's sad or heartwarming. And even though the pairing is Ichigo and Ran, it's not supposed to be an IchiRan story (although if someone attempts that I will forever love them :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Detective Conan, or "I'm With You."**

* * *

Famous detective Mōri Kogoro had taken up a request to find whoever was threatening a rich old woman named Takehashi Mitsue's life. Mitsue mentioned that she was also hosting a party for her deceased son's thirtieth birthday and invited Kogoro and his family. So Kogoro decided to bring his daughter, Mōri Ran, and freeloader, Edogawa Conan, with him after ten minutes of pleading from the two.

When the three arrived at the huge mansion which Mitsue lived, at least twenty people had already arrived. Mitsue greeted her guests herself and made sure everyone gathered at the hall where food and drinks could be relished. The three enjoyed the huge banquet of food for the time being, not expecting anything suspicious to happen. Mitsue then clapped her hands and stood upon a podium and began her speech. However, a few minutes into her speech the lights flickered and turned off, shocking the crowd and alerting Kogoro and Conan. The lights soon returned and people screamed when the body of Takehashi Mitsue was found on the floor, with knife sticking out of her back.

As usual, Kogoro ordered Ran to call the ambulance and the police. While Kogoro and the police investigated together, Conan went off on his own to do his own research. Strangely this time Ran did not try to stop him from "playing detective." Instead she was leaning against the window, thinking of her one and only Kudō Shinichi.

"_Shinichi…I wonder if you're doing ok. It's been months since you last called. I…I miss you," _Ran thought. Ran gazed longingly out the window, hoping somehow he could hear her thoughts. But then she noticed a familiar silhouette outside of Mitsue's mansion.

"_It can't be him…why would he be here?" _But Ran's thoughts were cut off when the said person turned around, looked at her in the eye, and then turned around and started to walk away.

"_Shinichi! If that is really Shinichi, I can't just let him walk away like this!"_

Ran ran out of the mansion without a second thought and raced after Shinichi. Not long after Ran started her chase did it start raining. At first it was a light drizzle, but eventually began to pour. People moved out of the streets, making it easier for Ran to run through. But it eventually started raining so hard that she couldn't even see ten feet in front of her. After five minutes of running around blindly in the rain, Ran stopped at a bridge to catch her breath, and realized a few things.

One: she had lost Shinichi. In fact there was no one around her.

Two: she was completely lost.

Three: she had left her cellphone in her purse, which is still back at the mansion.

Ran leaned against the bridge, letting the rain drown her. She silently let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

"_I'm such an idiot," _Ran thought. _"If that was really Shinichi there'd be no reason for him to run. Now I'm stuck in the middle of some place with no help and completely lost. I suppose everyone else is busy with Takehashi-san's death, and if I try walking around I might end up even more lost…"_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Ran slowly slumped down and drew her knees closer to her for warmth.

"_Shinichi, why can't you come back already? Why don't you at least call? It's cold Shinichi…I miss you…"_

And she continued to sob as the rain continued to fall.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

"Gah, where the hell am I?!" Kurosaki Ichigo shouted out loud.

He was jumping a few feet up in the air, trying to figure out where he was. There was no one around, not that it would've helped anyway; he was in his Shinigami form after all.

Ichigo continued to shout in anger, "Freaking had to have a Hollow pop up in this weather so far out and now I'm completely lost! I swear the Shinigami deployed in the real world are always so useless!"

He then jumped down to the ground. "Well might as well search on foot. Maybe it'll be a bit easier this way."

As he walked around, Ichigo noticed that he was approaching what looked like to be a bridge. Looking around, he noticed something on the bridge. As he neared it, he realized it was a human, but a living human.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Ran heard finally heard footsteps and looked up to see a teenager, probably a year or so older than her, wearing the strangest attire you could wear on a rainy day such as one tonight. It was a black kimono with a thick red strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars. There was also something on his back, but from where she was sitting right now she couldn't tell what it was. But what shocked her more than his attire was his soaked bright orange hair. Ran vaguely wondered if he dyed it or not.

_Oh why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

Ran whipped her eyes and slowly stood up with difficulty; the cold had nearly numbed her whole body and asked the stranger, "Um, can you tell me where I am?"

Ichigo blinked stupidly for a few seconds before asking her, "Um, you can see me?"

Ran nodded, confused by his question. _"I really hope he's not crazy." _"Um yes, is there something the matter?"

It took a few seconds for Ichigo to form words with his tongue. "Uh no, nothing at all. Wait are you lost?"

Ran gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes, do you know the way back to Takehashi Mitsue's mansion?"

"Uh sorry, I don't know this Takehashi Mitsue. Actually I'm also lost…"

Again, Ran sighed. _"Great, the first person I come across and he's lost too!"_

"By the way," Ichigo said, cutting off her thoughts, "if you're lost why didn't you just walk around and ask someone for help?"

"I didn't want to get even more lost. And couldn't you have done that too?"

"_No, because normal humans aren't supposed to be able to see me," _Ichigo thought.

"Well, how about we walk around and try to find directions together," Ran suggested. "Where are you headed?"

"_That's probably not the best idea since people can't see me, but whatever. There probably won't be anyone out here today anyway," _Ichigo thought. "Uh sure I guess. The Kurosaki Clinic. is where I'm supposed to be going."

"Kurosaki Clinic? Where's that."

"Wait, where are we supposed to be anyway?"

"This is Haido City…"

Ichigo screamed to himself, _"Haido City?! How the hell did I end up here?!"_

"Well once we find out where we are I'm sure you'll be able to find the nearest train station. Though I'm not sure if they'll be operating in this weather," Ran said.

"Whatever, let's just go."

But as Ran started to take a step, she tripped over her frozen legs and started to fall face-forward, only to be caught by Ichigo's arms.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"Ah, I'm sorry," Ran apologized while blushing.

Ichigo replied, also blushing, "It's, it's ok."

He lifted Ran and turned around. "I think it's better if I carried you. How long were you out in this weather anyway?"

Reluctant at first but eventually giving in, Ran climbed onto Ichigo's back and stated, "I could ask you the same thing. And is that a sword on your back?"

"It's uh, for cosplay."

"At this hour? Ok…"

As they walked, the silence was gnawing at Ran's insides, so she asked something she should've asked when they first met. "So uh, what's your name? I'm Mōri Ran."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Sh-" Ichigo stopped, realizing that if he told her he was a Shinigami she'd probably freak out.

"Ichigo? But aren't you a…"

"Got a problem with my name?!"

"No, no, nothing at all."

Another pregnant silence followed. Nothing but the sound of rain falling could be heard.

This time Ichigo started the conversation. "So why WERE you out in the rain?"

Not receiving an answer at first, Ichigo was surprised to feel Ran's head on his shoulder.

"I…was looking for someone," she said. "But I realized it was probably not him after I got to the bridge. I just, haven't seen him in a while, so I wanted to talk to him."

"Your boyfriend?"

"…No, just a childhood best friend."

"Why don't you try calling him?"

"Whenever I do, it just goes to his voicemail…it's been months since I last heard his voice…I've waited for so long already I don't think I can wait anymore! He's disappeared for more than a year and has only visited a few times…if not I really thought he would be…"

Another silence ensued before Ichigo said something. With a grave voice he said, "Sometimes there's nothing else you can do but wait. But there's always the possibility to search for answers yourself. Instead of waiting for him, why not go to him?"

"But I don't know where he is!"

"Then find out for yourself."

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

The rain began to let up and Ichigo and Ran looked up to see the clouds starting to part. They were now able to see around them. Ran noticed that she was only a few blocks from Mitsue's mansion so she promptly jumped off Ichigo's back and started to run in that direction.

She turned around and yelled. "Come on! We're almost at where I'm supposed to be!"

She ran off, feeling renewed energy course through her. A few seconds later she heard the familiar voice of her father and Conan, calling out her name.

"Ran!"

"Ran nee-chan!"

"Otō-san! Conan-kun!" Ran shouted.

"Ran!" her father said, enveloping her daughter in a tight hug. "Where have you been?!"

"I…I went out for a walk. I thought I saw Shinichi so…"

"Ran nee-chan," Conan said, "Shinichi nii-chan told me to tell you that he has been really busy these days so he couldn't return his calls. But he said he's going to try calling either tonight or tomorrow."

"And how come he calls you but not me?" Ran asked; it almost sounded like a shout.

"Well, uh…"

"It's ok. As long as I know he's ok. But he better call or I'm going to-!"

"Ah don't worry Ran nee-chan he will!"

Ran calmed down and suddenly remembered that Ichigo still needed to find his way home. "Oh right, Otō-san, someone who brought me back here needs to find his way home!"

"Eh? And where is this someone?" Kogoro asked.

"He should be right behind…" But when Ran turned around, Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I…I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_**The end**_

* * *

**In my opinion I think you can replace Ichigo with any guy except Shinichi/Conan or Kogoro but I chose Ichigo because I felt like it.**

**And now that I think about it the song hardly matches the scenario at all…it went so much better in my head…lol…**

**Thank you for reading this piece of…something. Please review!**


End file.
